Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{-9})(9^{-12})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
${ (9^{-9})(9^{-12}) = 9^{-9-12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-9})(9^{-12})} = 9^{-21}} $